Filling The Vacancy
by baby.bee.bear
Summary: (used to be called Made) Quinn Fabray is a 22 year old struggling actress living in LA, Artie is a director working on his first movie. They are brought together after Artie's old roommate moves out and Quinn moves in. They quickly become friends but it takes them longer to realise that you don't always have to look far to find true love. Quartie.
1. When Artie Met Quinn

_Hi Artie, this is Quinn Fabray. Just to remind you that I'm moving in today, I moved all my stuff in my room, just so you wouldn't think someone just dumped all their stuff in your apartment so just incase you forgot. See you soon. _

Was the note Artie found on the small kitchen table, it was written in purple gel pen and a lot of the writing had smudged across the small piece of paper, but you could still tell what it said, he found it hard to believe this note was written by a 22 year old, even on the lined paper the words weren't in line and floated up and down the page and it was written in a childish scrawl. He had never met her in person but they had been in contact via email for about a month now and she seemed well… odd, he didn't know what she looked like and was actually really looking forward to meeting her. He didn't know how pleased she was about meeting him in person; but he hoped she was; he turned around as he heard a barking sound coming from behind him

"Poppy!" he yelled pushing off in the direction of the sound, he found the Golden retriever puppy in Quinn's room, barking at a teddy bear and jumping around on her messy, turquoise and yellow bed sheets, he looked around the room, there were several stuffed toys on the bed and she had a shelf full of books, a lot of them were worn and looked like they had been read many times over, on the nightstand stood a bright yellow lava lamp a framed picture of her and a small group of other girls wearing Minnie mouse hats and standing outside the castle at Disneyland, a large sketchbook lay atop the messy bed sheets there were photos stuck to the cover and small sketches

"Get off" he lifted the dog off the bed and onto the floor, she ran out of the room to go and cause trouble somewhere else, presumably Artie's room, he shook his head with a laugh and wheeled out of his room, just in time to see Quinn walking through the door, she had a dark blue knee length skirt and a knitted sweater with turquoise and orange on it, her black ballet pumps made a tapping noise against the hard floor, she had a pair of white heart shaped sunglasses on which she moved to sit on top of her head and a pair of turquoise headphones hanging around her neck, on the back of her hand the number '34' written in blue and orange ink and her choppy blonde hair had the tips dyed pink

"Hi" she smiled and set down the bag she was carrying on the counter "I'm Quinn, and you must be Artie"

"Yeah" he smiled and looked up at her "It's nice to finally meet you"

"You too" she smiled and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear, she had a small pair of ice-cream cone studs in her ear, she moved to her left and started to unpack the bags she had placed on the low counter

"Here" Artie offered and took one of the bags and started to unpack the contents, he put the two boxes of cheerios in the cupboard and turned back around to see Quinn putting 4 packs of bacon in the fridge

"What?" she asked innocently, with a short laugh "I really like bacon!"

"Who doesn't?" he said, returning a laugh

A very awkward silence hit the two of them and they continued to unpack the grocery bags in quiet, aside from the faint music you could hear coming from Quinn's headphones, still hanging around her neck.

"So um… what do you do?" Quinn asked, finally breaking the silence

"I'm a director," he said looking back at her "I've just got my big break and I'm doing my first movie, but the auditions aren't going very well, what do you do?"

"That's so weird you said that! I'm an actress!" she said, her voice sounded surprised and a smile stretched across her face "Well, struggling, I've had a few commercials and small TV roles"

"Oh that's cool" she smiled "maybe you could get me a role in your movie" she laughed and closed the cupboard "I think that's it"

"I could do that," he said nodding and smiling he then looked down at his watch "oh shoot I gotta run, auditions" he smiled apologetically "I hope it actually goes well today"

"Okay" she nodded "I'll see you later then" she said

"See ya" he pushed off for the door then stopped and turned back to Quinn who currently was walking to the couch "If Poppy gets annoying just push her away, she likes to eat things so don't let her near anything you don't want chewing"

"Noted" she said nodding and letting out a small laugh "I love her already, I love dogs" a loud clatter announced the arrival of Poppy, in her mouth was a shoe hanging from its laces

"Give it here" he smirked and snatched the shoe from the small dog and placed it on the counter "see what I mean?" he tried to sound serious but ended up bursting out in laughter

"Aw I love her" Quinn laughed and scratched behind the dogs ear "I'll see you later"

"Bye" Artie said before leaving and closing the door behind him

. . . .

"Is that bacon I smell?" Quinn opened her eyes and rested her head on her hand

Artie looked back and laughed, "It most definitely is bacon that you can smell"

"How could you make bacon without telling me?" she gasped in mock-shock and laughed again, getting up from the couch and walking towards the kitchenette where Artie was frying bacon, he was wearing a pair of black framed glasses, unlike yesterday which she assumed he wore contacts yesterday

"I was gonna ask if you wanted some but I think I already know the answer to that" he smirked and turned his attention back to the bacon "So Poppy didn't try and eat any of your belongings?"

"No, she was too busy finding her tail absolutely fascinating" she laughed through a yawn and sat down in the only chair at the table

"I'm surprised," he said looking back up at Quinn "She usually jumps at the first chance she gets to eat something that isn't hers" he laughed a little and continued to prod at the bacon "Shit!" he dropped the spatula on the floor with a clatter and pushed back quickly from the stove "It spat!"

"You okay?" she asked, edging towards him slowly

"I'm fine," he said shaking his hand a little and laughing "And I think the bacon is done"

"I really don't think you wanna get burned again" `she giggled a little and leaned down to get the spatula, she quickly dropped the bacon on the two plates he had put out, the two were soon sitting at the table, eating bacon sandwiches in quiet

"Artie?" Quinn asked, putting down the sandwich and looking across the table

"Mhm," Artie mumbled in reply through a mouthful of bacon, he looked up at Quinn

"I like you"

Artie almost choked on his sandwich at the randomness of the statement

"I like you too, Quinn"


	2. Of Movies And Other Things

Artie rolled through the apartment door; a frozen coffee that he had already drank half of was between his knees. He was greeted by Poppy jumping up, putting her paws on his legs

"I love you too" he smiled and stroked her velvety ears, he placed the keys and the coffee on the kitchen counter, the puppy climbed into his lap and licked his nose

"Been keeping Quinn busy, huh?" he smirked and wheeled forward "is she here?"

"Right here!" she called coming to the doorway of her room, a finger between pages in a book, one that had been read many times judging by the worn cover

"Poppy been keeping you busy?" he flashed one of his signature smirks again

"she's been an angel" she said smiling at them "I've just been reading. She was asleep until you opened the door"

"She's never quiet for me!" he said, mock annoyance in his voice

"She seems to really love new people" Quinn commented smiling as the dog ran towards her, she kneeled down and patted her back "I took her for a walk earlier too, she was really good. Apart from trying to get my ice cream" she giggled a little

Artie laughed "that's no surprise, Trying to take advantage of her, are you?" the last part was spoken in a playful tone, and at Poppy, who ran back to him and jumped on his lap again, he put her face in his hands and scratched her ears, once again, she licked his face

Quinn looked down and pulled her iPhone out of her pocket after 'Lucy In The Sky With Diamonds' alerted her that she had received a text, she read it and then looked back up at Artie

"What are you doing next month?" she asked him twiddling her thumbs

"I've got no plans so far, why?" he said continuing to pet Poppy

"Me and a few friends always go to Disneyland once a year together, it's kind of a tradition" she started "They have one spare ticket. Do you want to come with us?"

"Are you sure you just want to skip the queues?" he asked

"wha- no! I genuinely want you to come!"

he then remembered that Quinn couldn't tell he was joking, and that they hadn't known each other long enough for her to get that he frequently made jokes about his disability

"Quinn, I was kidding, I tend to do that a lot... Make jokes about my disability" he said, "And, I'd love to come!" he smiled "But don't you have any other friends? I mean, we haven't been friends for very long"

"No, not really" she said "I literally have just the four friends" she shrugged "But none of them live in LA so I hardly see them, you are really my only friend who lives in this city"

"Oh, well I'd be honoured to come with you" he said smiling "I'm such a dork for Disney"

"Me too! I watch it all the time, I've probably watched every Disney film ever made" she blushed slightly before tapping out a reply to her friend "Oh! That reminds me, could I have your phone number?"

"Sure" he pulled his phone out of his pocket and quickly looked at the screen "damn, it must have been on vibrate" he looked through the texts he had missed "There" he handed her his phone so she could copy out the number into her contacts

"It was on vibrate, I always feel my phone when it vibrates, we have the same one, how come you couldn't?" she kept her eyes down on the phones

"Can't feel my legs" he said casually "like Poppy could be digging her claws into my legs and I wouldn't know about it"

"Oh..." she said handing his phone back to him "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked"

"It's okay, I don't mind at all" he smiled and slipped the phone in his pocket, after turning up the volume so he wouldn't miss any texts or calls

She smiled "Okay" she nodded, she blushed at a loud rumble that came from her stomach

"Geez, it's getting kinda late" he looked at his watch "Wanna order something? Chinese or pizza or whatever"

"Chinese sounds good" she said

"Great" he grinned "I'll order it, what do you want?"

"Chicken chow mein and rice ooh! And those fortune cookies" she said, she sat down on the couch and grabbed her purse, pulling out some money "would this be enough?"

"My treat" he said dialing the number

"you sure?" she asked "I feel bad, like I'm taking money from you"

"Psh it's fine" he waved his hand in dismissal "I'd like to order-"

Quinn got up from the couch and went to her room, slipping off the dress she was wearing and putting on a pair of pink pyjama shorts and a yellow long sleeved t-shirt with a big koala on the front, her messy hair was tied up in a small ponytail, she took out the hair elastic and shook her hair out, she looked at the fading pink in the mirror, 'I might need a new colour soon' she thought to herself, humming as she walked out of the door

"be here in about half an hour" Artie said, he too had changed for bed and was wearing a dark blue t-shirt and grey pants that went just past his knees

"Awesome" she smiled and sat down on the couch "So, anything good on TV tonight?" she reached for the remote control and flipped through the channels,

"That or we could watch a movie" he said returning to the living room with a stack of DVDs in his lap

"What's there?" she asked

"Have a look" he passed them to her and smiled

She took them and looked through the pile, all of Quinn's favourite movies were there, all the Harry Potter movies, Tangled and several Will Ferrel movies along with a few others

"That one's not mine actually, my niece left it here when she came over" he lifted up a DVD of Pinocchio "She's just turned three"

"Aww" Quinn smiled and then turned her attention back to the movies; she picked up Harry Potter And The Chamber Of Secrets "How's this one? This is my favourite movie"

"No way! It's mine too!" he smiled and put it in the DVD player "Have you read it?"

"Only a million times" she giggled

He laughed "me too, I lost count after a while"

Artie was just about to transfer to the couch when the doorbell rang, he went to answer it, sure enough, their food had arrived. Artie paid and brought it back on his lap

"I come bearing gifts!" he grinned and beckoned Quinn over to the small kitchen table

"I'm just putting it here 'cause dishing it out on the couch wouldn't be very convenient" he smirked and took his own sweet and sour pork and noodles, he opened the fridge and got a can of Pepsi out and went back to the couch, he placed his food and drink on the coffee table before lifting himself onto the couch, Quinn returned with her food and a drink just as he was putting his back on his lap and pressing play. They both found themselves humming the theme tune through a mouth full of noodles

When they finished eating, they put the leftovers on the coffee table and continued to watch the movie

Quinn pulled her legs up onto the couch so her knees were almost touching Artie's, she looked down and saw he had a large scar just above his knee, she decided not to ask him, she thought he'd think she was rude for asking

"Is it just me or is it cold in here?" Artie asked, folding his arms across his chest

"I'm not cold" she said "Maybe you're getting sick"

"Maybe" he shrugged "I hope not, I have another round of auditions tomorrow"

"found anyone for the part of Annie Miller?" she asked

"Nobody" he shook his head "There've been some good actresses but none seemed right"

"I'm sure you'll find someone," she said

"Thanks" Artie smiled "I hope we do soon" He yawned and leaned on the end of the couch, his heavy eyes were barely open behind his large glasses

"Maybe you should go to bed" Quinn suggested, "You look so tired"

"Soon" he said "Just don't let me fall asleep on the couch, keep me awake..."

Quinn wondered why he didn't want to fall asleep on the couch, but her thoughts were cut short when she realized Artie was asleep

"Artie" she whispered, she lightly shook his shoulders, he didn't even stir, he was cold out. Quinn couldn't stop a small smile and she rolled her eyes, she slipped her hand under his knees and the other around his back, she lifted him up and carried him to his bed, he was a small guy and not that heavy (despite his bad habit of eating when bored) he lowered him onto the bed and pulled the duvet over him, she took his glasses off and placed them on his nightstand, she left the room and partially closed his door, she settled herself in her bed and pulled her bright duvet over herself and her collection of stuffed animals, and soon drifted off to sleep.

. . . .

"Quinn?" the voice was quiet and croaky but loud enough for her to hear, she swung her legs out of the bed and walked to his room

"What's up?" she asked walking towards him

"Could you get my chair?" he asked "I think you left it in the other room"

"Sure" she just turned to leave before stopping and facing Artie again

"You don't look so good, are you feeling okay?" she asked him

"I'm fine" he said "I just got a headache, and I'm a bit cold and-"

"Artie, you're sick" she cut in "You can't go to work today"

"I have to!" he insisted then looked to his left at the phone ringing on his nightstand "See! That's my co director"

Quinn took the phone before he could "Hello? No, this is his roommate, he can't come today, he's sick, yes, okay, I'll tell him, thank you, bye" she handed him back the phone "You can't go to work when you're sick. It'll make you feel worse, you need to rest up and take it easy"

"Fine" he said, he threw the covers away and then back on

"What's wrong" she asked

"Too hot, then too cold" he moaned

She left the room and returned pushing Artie's chair, which he transferred into, and Quinn pushed him into the living room

"Get on the couch" she said, which he did, she left and shortly returned with a soft, green bundle under her arm, a blanket, she lay it over him and under closer inspection he saw the blanket was covered in little giraffes.

"Is that better?" she asked him

He nodded "Thanks"

"no problem" she smiled, she reached over and gently placed her hand on his forehead "Geez, you're burning up here, Artie"

"I am?" he asked groggily "Can you get me some water?"

"Sure" she said, she went to the refrigerator and returned with a bottle of water, she handed it to him

"I'll be right back" she said switching on the TV and walking out. After a short while she returned, changed out of her pyjamas and into an oversized t-shirt with a big lion (drawn by her) on the front and denim shorts, to find that Artie had fallen asleep, she shook her head and smiled, she didn't want to carry him to his room again, she thought he might wake up. She sat down on the other, smaller couch and watched the TV, then looked back at Artie as Poppy climbed up on the couch and curled up on Artie's chest, she smiled as Artie carried on snoring softly, not even stirring as the dog lay on top of him.

. . . .

**AN: **

**I'm so sorry this took so long to update, I had no idea what to write and this happened. I literally do not know what I am going to do for my next chapter so please, spam me and my tumblr (quartdeer, just for Christmas hehe) ask box with your ideas and requests! Mwah! Thank you so much for reading and I hope you enjoyed it!**


	3. Meet The Friends

Who were all these people? Quinn looked around at the small group of people in the living room of hers and Artie's apartment

"Oh hey Quinn!" Artie called "How was work?"

"Same old" she shrugged and put her purse on the kitchen table, since she hadn't got many acting jobs lately, she had taken up the extremely exciting job as a barista at a small Starbucks. She found it very boring and hoped she'd get a break soon

"Oh! Everyone, this is Quinn" Artie said "My roommate"

Quinn smiled shyly

"And Quinn, this is Rachel, Noah-"

"Puck!" he cut in, a small giggle escaped Rachel

"Puck," Artie amended "Mike and Santana"

"So, you're the one he's been talking non stop about" Santana teased with a smirk

"She's kidding... I haven't been talking non stop about you, that would be... Weird" Artie said awkwardly

Quinn giggled "As long as it was all good I wouldn't mind"

"Everything he did say was very good" Puck piped in he cleared his throat "She's so great, and pretty and has these cute little pink bits in her hair and-"

"Puck!" he hissed, he could feel his cheeks getting hot and he knew he was going red out of embarrassment

"Sorry grandma" Puck laughed and raised his hands in mock surrender

Quinn giggled a little and Artie rolled his eyes

"my friends are just the same" Quinn said "Always trying to embarrass me"

"I feel ya, girl" he held out his gloved fist and she bumped it with her own and giggled

"So why did you all come over here?" Artie asked "unexpected... All of you at the same time"

"There was a reason but I forgot" Puck said, turning to Mike and mouthing 'why'

"We are all going out tonight, we were wondering if you wanted to come" said Rachel "Quinn can come too"

"Where?" he asked

"You know that club on-" Santana started

"I can't go to a club, too many people and I'll just be in the way" he said

"Aw come on!" Mike said "It'll be fun!"

"I'm sure it will" he said "for you!"

"Are you coming, Quinn?" Mike asked

She thought for a second "Uh, sure!" she smiled and nodded

"Awesome" Santana smiled

"And I will be here, eating ice cream on the couch" Artie said, everybody laughed

"Aw poor baby" Rachel smirked

"Maybe you can dance with Poppy" Santana laughed, so did everyone else including Artie "Nah, I don't really dance"

"You're not still mooning about that are you?" Santana said, raising an eyebrow

"It was just last year!" He barked defensively

"What happened?" Quinn asked

"Well, Artie here went and got himself-" Santana began to say quickly

"It doesn't matter!" Artie cut in "I'll probably tell you some time... Maybe"

He pulled his long sleeves over his hands

"Oh okay" Quinn said nodding

"It's not even a big deal or anything" he shook his head

Rachel looked over at the clock on the wall "I better be going, I have rehearsals soon" she stood up and headed to Artie "see ya around brother bear" she smiled and playfully ruffled his already messy hair

"Bye little sister" he smiled back and jabbed her in the side, making her squeal slightly

"Idiot" she stuck her tongue out

She headed to the door where Puck followed her out after saying goodbye and Mike and Santana left shortly after

"Is she your sister?" Quinn asked, a perplexed look on her face

"No" Artie chuckled "Just nicknames"

"Oh!" she laughed "I was gonna say! You two do not look alike"

He too, laughed "definitely not"

"What was that Santana was talking about earlier?" she asked him, suddenly changing the subject

"I don't really like to talk about it" he bit his lip "I will tell you about it, at sometime or another"

"Okay" she nodded; she wasn't about to make him talk about something he didn't want to

"So, still going out with everyone tonight?" he asked, shifting in his chair

"Sure" she said shrugging

"They really are nice, when you get to know them" he said "I know that they don't do a good job of showing that on first impressions" he smirked

"No, I know they're probably nice" she said "I don't know what I would wear" she walked to her room (followed by Artie) and opened the closet, a sea of clothes, a lot of them were either brightly coloured or vintage style

"wow this is impressive" he said looking at it all

"Nothing really suitable for going out though" she said "I never go out, well hardly ever, so I don't have anything for going out"

"Does it matter?" he asked "When I go out with friends, I don't dress that differently, it depends where we're going but as you can tell I don't really dress up much at all unless I'm going somewhere where I have to" he smirked and Quinn looked down at his attire of short jeans (they ended around three quarters down his legs) and a blue and white stripy t shirt that looked a little too big for his small frame, he had no shoes on but odd socks (one was red and the other had blue and grey stripes) his brown hair was in need of a trim and was very messy, sticking up in random places and there was stubble forming on his chin

"I like how you dress" she smiled

"Thanks" he smiled "I'm sure that you'll look good, whatever you wear"

She smiled "Thanks"

"Well, I'll leave you to it" he unlocked his brakes and wheeled out of the room, closing the door behind him

. . . .

Artie was sitting at the kitchen table, poking a piece of pasta with a fork that he had recently taken out of the microwave, he looked up to see Quinn walking out of her bedroom, she was dressed in a black and white striped t shirt and a red high waisted skirt, she had yet to put shoes on

"Do I look okay?" she asked stepping closer towards him and sitting down at the only chair at the table

"You look great" he smiled and ate the piece of pasta he had previously been poking

"Thanks" she smiled and fussed with her hair a little with her fingers; on each nail decorated with a yellow smiley face, some were chipping at the top of her neat nails

"Santana told me that she'll come and pick you up with everyone. She just texted me" he said continuing with prodding the pasta

"Are you gonna eat?" she asked "You're gonna waste away" she smirked

"Yeah, I'm not hungry but I have to eat something" he shrugged

"Not hungry? You haven't eaten since lunch time and it's almost eight" she raised an eyebrow

He shrugged and ate some more of the pasta "I'll probably eat something else later"

"Okay" she said, she briefly looking down. She then realized she had forgot to put on shoes "One sec" she stood up and went to her room, she shortly after hopped out, pulling on a red converse, she already had one on and the laces were undone, Artie laughed a little at her, she laughed along and finally sat down and tied her shoes, still smirking

"How stupid did I look just then?" she laughed again

"A little" he said, a smile stretching across his face

"That wasn't smart" she reached down to tie her other shoe

As they heard a knock at the door, Artie was quick to answer it. He opened the door to see Santana standing in the doorway

"Hey!" he smiled "come in"

She walked in

"Ready to go, Quinn?" Santana asked leaning on the table

"almost" she said from under the table, she finally emerged and stood up "Ready!"

They were just about to say goodbye to Artie when the unmistakable scratching sound announced the arrival of Poppy who excitedly went straight for Santana

"Come for auntie Tana?" she smiled and crouched down to Poppy's level, she scratched behind her soft ears and patted her back, Poppy licked Santana's hand and nudged her knee

"We'll bring you back some shots" Santana said followed by a laugh "I'll miss you baby"

Artie rolled his eyes and laughed, "You love the dog more than me"

"Yes I do" she cooed making a pouty face and petting Poppy, rubbing her velvety ears "I can pet you if you're that jealous" she went to Artie and sat on his lap, she started stroking his messy hair

"Thanks Tana" he tried not to smile "you're lucky I'm not acting like a puppy" he stuck out his tongue and leaned towards Santana's cheek, he retreated back just before he reached her face and laughed

"Classy" she stood up and yanked her dress further down

"I could say the same for you" he commented

"What? If I turn around you'll be the one with my ass in your face" she said "I shouldn't have worn this, perfect for drunk panty flashing"

"Now we'd know all about that" Artie smirked

"Know all about what?" Quinn asked, "Sorry, I just daydream a lot, I know it can be annoying. I try not to"

"Santana's drunk panty flashing" Artie answered almost immediately, a slight smirk playing at his lips

"Oh how nice" Quinn giggled and raised an eyebrow

"It's really not, if you witness it first hand" he said "It's usually accompanied by hysterical crying or laughing and probably drinking more" he rolled his eyes and laughed

"If I'm about to do something stupid, stop me" Santana said, then reaching into her purse for her buzzing phone "We gotta go, that was Mike telling us to hurry the hell up"

"Bye Artie" Quinn smiled before She and Santana approached the door, she crouched down to pet Poppy

"Bye bye baby Artie" Santana cooed and messed his hair up even more

"Gee thanks," he said sorting out his hair "Bye auntie Tana, see you later Quinn"

Quinn waved slightly as she walked out of the door with Santana.

The two girls headed out to Santana's car, inside were Mike, Rachel and Puck. Quinn got in the back seat next to Mike who was sitting next to Puck

"Hi" Quinn smiled shyly and buckled her seat belt as Santana started driving

. . . .

"You are some weird dog" Artie said as he dropped tossed another piece of pop tart to Poppy, who had previously been nudging the edge of his plate with her nose, she made an approving noise and ate the tiny piece Artie gave her, she finished it and sniffed around the floor to check if she had missed any crumbs, when she was satisfied it was gone, she jumped onto the couch with Artie and sat behind his legs on top of the blanket he had over himself and rested her head on his legs, he reached over and petted her and received a lick on the hand, he turned his attention back to the movie he was playing, this was however ruined by the door opening and Quinn, Puck, Santana, Mike and Rachel walking in. Quinn looking slightly out of place as the others were laughing and talking incredibly loudly and she walked in calmly, normally

"Sup guys" Artie said turning down the volume on his movie

"ARTIE!" Santana slurred and threw her arms around his neck

"It seems that I am the only one not drunk" Quinn smirked and crossed the space between her and Artie, she sat on the arm of the couch "Could they stay? I'm too tired to drive and none of them are in any state to drive"

"Oh sure, we'll just have to share beds, two in mine, two in yours and one on each couch" he said "Is that alright?"

"Uh yeah, could I stay with you? I actually want to sleep and judging by them now, they'll be wanting to talk all night"

Artie looked towards his other friends, they were all laughing loudly at the TV, and talking over each other he bit back a laugh "Uh.. Sure" he smiled "My room or yours?"

"Um yours?" she asked

"Sure" he smiled "But.. If you're bunking with me, I'm sorry if I wake you up or my alarm does but I have to wake up every few hours so I can move. I can't sleep in the same position all night" a blush was starting to creep up his neck and he looked really embarrassed, he suddenly felt he had made this whole roommates thing awkward

"It's okay, if I wake up I can just go back to sleep" she said, she smiled sweetly which put Artie's mind at peace, she didn't seem as if she felt awkward... She accepted it pretty quickly, this made Artie smile.

"I'm ready for bed, so I'll tell this bunch what's going on" he smirked and threw the blanket off of his pyjama clad legs and situated himself in his chair, he pushed off for the others while Quinn went to get her pyjamas on

After a few minutes, Santana and Mike had a couch each and Rachel and Puck were in Quinn's bed and Quinn was in Artie's, after a short while Artie came out of the bathroom, he flushed a bit pink when he saw Quinn was already there, but she smiled at him which made him feel a little better, she watched as he set the brake on his chair and moved the arm rest out of the way and lifted himself with his arms onto the bed, he then kept his balance with his right arm once he was seated on the bed and then used his left to drag his motionless legs onto the bed, he pulled himself further down the bed so he was lying down on his side, he tried to discreetly reach down the side of the bed to grab his spare pillow that he normally placed between his knees while he slept but he could tell Quinn noticed as he dragged it under the quilt

"Good night then?" he asked

"Yeah, it was fun" she smiled and rested her head on her hand, her other arm was wrapped around something small and fluffy "I think they got too drunk though" she giggled

"Ah typical, it happens every time" he laughed a little "Go out with them four, at least one of them gets drunk"

She giggled again, she brought her arm up that was wrapped around the fluffy object, which happened to be a teddy bear, she held it quite close to her "maybe you should sleep" she said "you're looking really tired"

"Yeah.. Okay" he said quietly "Night Quinn"

"Night, Artie" she replied

He reached over to turn off the lamp and took off his glasses before falling asleep.

**A/N:**

**Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it! If you have any ideas on what I can write for future chapters, please let me know because I have no idea what I'm going to do! So, send those in a review or to my tumblr (my URL is on my profile) again, thanks for reading! Bye!**


End file.
